


Knife

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [10]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10:  Knife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh this one isn't my best.

What an idiot she was.  Coming to this asylum had been a mistake, no doubt, and coming unarmed had been an even bigger mistake.  As Mila stumbled through the kitchen, her hands aching from the fresh wounds, she glanced around for something, anything, to use as a possible weapon.

Finding a knife block, she grabbed the longest one, frowning slightly as she looked at it.  She really didn’t want to have to use it…  Hurting people wasn’t her thing but if it was the only way to defend herself, she supposed that she would have to.

“Fuck this place…  Seriously, just fuck this place.  I’m gonna need some serious, real therapy after this.”


End file.
